pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 28
Damuffinator says that cripshot devastates this when cripshot will never hit due to blind and Massive says that rend/CE shuts down the DW but thats a counter to every WS derv build. In any case, it doesnt deserve a 3 effectiveness. -- Jebuscontests 21:43, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :Enchantment removal laughs at you're EDA blinds, so the first point is pretty much gone. Second point is legitimate.--ツThe Gates Assassin 22:40, 26 October 2008 (EDT) ::Refrain from discussing on the AN please, take it to the build talk pages. No factually incorrect votes, so my hands are tied, but I would like a BM to look at Jebus' and Chowty's votes though, they seem too high ignoring the fact that everyone runs Foul Feast these days and the prevalence of hexway. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:38, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Bad votes are bad. -- Jebuscontests 17:35, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :Got some. ~~ 16:10, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Yeah, someone has to be wrong here. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 01:29, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 16:08, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Ractoch's vote: Healing more often=Healing more, and the way the build uses Infuse makes it a better Healer than an HB Monk. "The build doesn't offer anything exceptional except that you can be a bad player and think you're good. ''" <--- that's what makes the Imbagon so great, too. "''if you honestly need a Heal Party as often as this build can deliver you have some serious issues in the team." <--- So we shouldn't play builds that are better (i.e. Imbagon) because the support is too drastic? The vote contradicts itself. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:22, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :done. ~~ 16:03, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Grinch's vote, restored. -- Guild of ''' 07:25, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :By two separate BMs. So call for a BM re-evaluation if you think they're wrong or stfu. - 09:10, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::Removed. Get a grip, panic. The vote was blatantly stupid. Stop being a blind zealot fanboi and learn to think. -Auron 09:13, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::Then challenge Tab and Unexist on it like I suggested and stop being a sissy. - 09:20, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Pretty sure I just did. -Auron 09:34, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Quietly removing the vote will sure teach them a lesson. I'm sure they'll never troll again. - 09:44, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::''If you wish to dispute another user's vote, it is advised to do so on the build's talk page. This section of the noticeboard is intended to '''notify Admins or Build Masters of issues that can be speedily resolved (e.g. factually incorrect votes) or issues in need of mediation. Avoid debating builds or votes here. '' ::This is calling for BM re-evaluation at any rate Panic.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:36, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::I meant re-evaluating their BM status, actually. - 09:44, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I removed Tab's again... ~~ 11:27, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Remove anything that isn't 5-5-X tbh --Frosty 12:14, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Tab ownzzzz he wants to get demoted. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:31, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Rikuno's vote is wrong-- 03:47, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:20, 30 October 2008 (EDT) For Admins Attention. Anyone who votes on here should be banned, and have their vote removed. There is a note at the top of the builds page warning users not to vote, unless they want to be banned. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:23, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :didnt you add the ban notice 3 hours after they voted? so they shouldn't be banned? i may be mistaken, just clarifying. Saint 09:26, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::no, I added the ban notice when I restored it. (Frv deleted it because people kept voting on it, I restored it saying anyone that voted on it would be banned. When something deleted then restored, all the votes are deleted, so they have to have done it after I added the notice.) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:29, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Apparently there are a few inconsistencies between timing of signature timestamps, rating timestamps and RC timestamps. Gives me a headache to try and figure out which timezone each is actually using.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:33, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::I think they all use Server time for Rating, and User time for sigs etc. in Preferences... ~~ 15:47, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Sigs are in EDT (UTC -4), RC is in EST (UTC -5), and RR is in UTC -12, which is kinda weird. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:29, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::: i added a time length to the notice That Twin 16:45, 30 October 2008 (EDT) I deleted it, people aren't taking the ban seriously. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:28, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::: shut the fuck up Smurf Ohai 17:30, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Careful, I think Phenaxkian is banning for just looking at him/her atm. Karate Jesus 17:31, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Him. And if you fell like bitching to me do so on my talk not the AN. Like karate said, it won't take much atm... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:33, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Auron seems to think it's better if this is un-archived. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:22, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :You guys depress me sometimes. -Auron 23:50, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Well shit, when it's me and Phen running the site basically... We do what we think is best. ~~ 12:22, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Pwnagemuffin's. Yet another son in the long heritage of stupid voting. -- Guild of ' 20:43, 7 November 2008 (EST) :I agree [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN ]] crabs 21:05, 7 November 2008 (EST) I changed the build around a bit, and it needs a vote wipe, because all the votes there are no longer accurate. Can anyone get around to it? [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 18:06, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :This can go on the main page instead of the talk page. Both votes removed in any case. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:22, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 21:12, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Archived. Needs a vote wipe. Toraen (Talk/ ' 01:12, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :done. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:32, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Lukejohnson. Zealous doesn't warrant Power Attack spamming, even with 2 AoE attacks. You won't be mobbed by 10 billion guys, all in adjacent range all the time. -- Guild of ' 17:43, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :Ohmagawd, I EC'd almost the EXACT same thing. Scary... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:44, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::done. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:18, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Frankly I am pretty tired of people telling me there's energy problems with the build; for 3 or more melee to buff with SoH, BiP with masochism allows for infinite energy while 2 melee or less to buff you shouldn't run into energy problems with the OotV version.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:12, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 08:03, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::Also, Dark0805's vote is not clear; when asked for a more elaborated explanation on his talkpage, he claims D/N orders are superior because they have party-wide healing instead of party-wide prots and SoH. He also mentioned that Dark Fury isn't inside the build, however it is included in variants.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 17:44, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :::Bumpz ups^152.226.7.213 20:28, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::Done. ~~ 20:42, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::Thanks!152.226.7.213 20:46, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::Sorry to bother again, Dark's vote again, because he is under the impression that party wide mending is better than 14 extra damage on physicals and party wide prots.152.226.7.213 21:41, 2 November 2008 (EST) "All physical means no different sorts of damage, all paragons, which means horrible dps, and physical means if you run into a mob with any blocks...delayed by about a minute or two." ^ all of that is wrong. First, it isn't purely physical. There is also fire damage, burning, and splinter weapon. Second, Paragons do not deal horrible damage. Want the full explanation? See here. Third, blocks aren't a huge problem. If something puts up a block stance, you can switch targets or wait for wait for wild throw. If a block enchant is used, it will likely be interrupted. If a block enchant does go off target switching will still likely work. If its something like Critical Defenses, you still deal lots of damage through autoattacks, unblockable attacks and ignite arrows damage.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:20, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :done. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 08:03, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Invoke Lightning is a terrible elite. Outside of this, the damage output is a hell of a lot worse to any generic nuker and has no inherent upsides over one. -- 'Guild of ' 08:34, 2 November 2008 (EST) :Just leave it, its trash anyways... ~~ 10:49, 2 November 2008 (EST) Risus' vote. Clear lack of player skill and knowledge of HB. Could also be considered a contradictory vote. Saint 09:13, 4 November 2008 (EST) :Done, more or less.... ~~ 12:09, 4 November 2008 (EST) wtf? -- Jebuscontests 18:57, 4 November 2008 (EST) :done. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:44, 10 November 2008 (EST) This is trash, and the votes on it shouldnt be hire than 2, the damage is bleh, and hex removal kills this... -- 'JJ berks ' 19:47, 4 November 2008 (EST) :in trash anyway, leave it. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:45, 10 November 2008 (EST) Reworking and moved to trial, request a vote wipe. thx 'McTai' 08:58, 5 November 2008 (EST) :Done. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:33, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::Thx. 'McTai' 17:18, 5 November 2008 (EST) stub vote. --'Ojamo' '(>.<( ' 16:08, 5 November 2008 (EST) :Done. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:18, 5 November 2008 (EST) I just want a vote wipe. Made a few big changes so I'd like to start over here. Thanks --' Angel ' 16:18, 5 November 2008 (EST) :Hello? Frv, Phen, Misery? --' Angel ' 16:57, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::done. For future reference, ask for the votes to be removed after the alterations, before you put it back in testing, so you're not just trying to get the votes removed. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 17:09, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::Ok, thanks. I thought I was done making changes, but I guess thats not what other people had in mind ;). At any rate, thanks! --' Angel ' 17:26, 6 November 2008 (EST) Pika fan needs to stop being bad. Interruption is extremely useful in PvE. -- 'Guild of ' 09:18, 6 November 2008 (EST) :Bring a daze ranger tbh. Wasting a party slot for purely interruptions is bad.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:28, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::Build: Me/Rt Psychic Interrupter, Build: Me/Rt Splinterrupter -- 'Guild of ' 09:31, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::You notice those mesmers can ACTUALLY contribute to the damage of the party with splinter and Arage? And I did mention your e management is overkill, put in skills that actually contribute to the overall effectiveness of your team.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:36, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::Use talk pages for discussion. If you already have, wait for admin intervention, do not start a discussion on the AN. Thank you. Saint 09:53, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::Done. ~~ 17:52, 6 November 2008 (EST) Requesting vote wipe and to move back to trial.-- Liger414 talk 13:53, 6 November 2008 (EST) :Done. ~~ 15:24, 6 November 2008 (EST) May i have a vote swipe, i changed the skills alittle, and can you change the name... i screwed something up. -- 'JJ berks ' 08:58, 7 November 2008 (EST) :Done. ~~ 12:41, 7 November 2008 (EST) Andy's vote. Most meleers are countered by hexes and blocking is extremely useful. -- 'Guild of ' 11:20, 7 November 2008 (EST) :Done. ~~ 12:41, 7 November 2008 (EST) Jjberks. Half the vote is just pointless and the other half is wrong. IAS screws up your quaterknock with Shove and HotO, and blocking is good. -- 'Guild of ' 14:23, 7 November 2008 (EST) :K. ~~ 14:50, 7 November 2008 (EST) God's Vote is so bias... This build isnt a "Great" or "Good" Build... it may not even be "Other" -- 'JJ berks ' 15:03, 7 November 2008 (EST) :It's the standard Shove bar for Arenas. It was made by Beserk, a r9 player. Honestly, you were just blatently wrong, twice. Don't think you're lack on knowledge is PvX being "biased" and "unfair". -- 'Guild of ' 15:07, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::Its using Shove to good effect, but shove is a pretty meh elite in PvP or anywhere outside of The Deep. Even there id rather bring HotO. Its good at knocklocking and doing damage but so is an SoJ assacaster. So its good with what its given but still outdone by other builds. -- Jebuscontests 15:12, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::And then we woke up and remembered you were terrible. Brandnew. 15:14, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::and then you all realised you were conversing on the AN (for those who didn't follow, I'm saying stop talking on the AN)...' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 15:16, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::oh but it was made by an r9 so it MUST be good...r9 is very hard to get you guys remember that. 5-5-5. Saint 18:44, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Removed the 2.6's. The rest are all right tbh. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:50, 10 November 2008 (EST) I'm made a few changes, including a 3 second knockdown. I'd just like a votewipe. --' Angel ' 18:11, 7 November 2008 (EST) :i only see a 2 sec knockdown [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 18:41, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::wuts stonefist insignia?--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 18:45, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::you guys are fail Stonefist's Insignia. Also all votes still need to be removed, except Jebus'. His was cast after the changes. --''' Angel ' 00:52, 8 November 2008 (EST) Hello? --' Angel ' 00:46, 9 November 2008 (EST) :Has anyone noticed that none of the votes explain reasoning and all seem to be biased towards non-sin dagger users? -- Jebuscontests 12:59, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::Wiped all votes that were before the Hammer Bash chain. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:11, 9 November 2008 (EST) Revamp; requesting vote wipe. -- Jebuscontests 19:05, 7 November 2008 (EST) :done. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:53, 10 November 2008 (EST) Brandnew's vote-definately not a 5-5-X build.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] [[User talk:TheHunger|''talk]] 17:45, 8 November 2008 (EST) :This is a board where admin intervention is necessary. Please post on the talk page or user's talk before coming here. Saint 09:12, 9 November 2008 (EST) Trial vote. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:19, 8 November 2008 (EST) :misery got em. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 10:10, 9 November 2008 (EST) Requesting vote wipe :> --Frosty 10:57, 9 November 2008 (EST) :Done, just archive it if it fails. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:03, 9 November 2008 (EST) Requesting vote wipe. DiamondTheory 15:26, 9 November 2008 (EST) :history shows that you only added SDH and 1 point into Air, so vote wipe is pointless. moved back into testing. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:58, 10 November 2008 (EST) :Done. Ups, phen edited b/w then and now... ~~ 14:59, 10 November 2008 (EST) Requesting the removal of Diablos vote (i heard strength owns on a spear), GoD' and Selkets votes too because while it may be Inferior to the Stunning Strike Warrior, this isn't trash worthy. --''' Angel ' 17:05, 10 November 2008 (EST) :new issues at the bottom of the section, not in the middle of the instructions XD. (someone else will have to look at the build, I'm about to go) ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 17:16, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::Most current votes are too high, I suspect vote balancing. Sort our your own votes or explain to me why it's a 4-4 and I will decide what to do in the morning. Diablo's was removed because it was 0-0 with a very crappy reason. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:57, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::My vote isn't vote balancing. I just don't think the build is very good and lacks alot of what the Stunning Strike version has to offer, not to mention the Stunning Strike version can still carry Deep Wound on its bar if it wants to, making the elite pointless. Selket Shadowdancer 19:05, 10 November 2008 (EST) Lilondra's vote-- 00:21, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:36, 11 November 2008 (EST) Either GoD's vote is wrong, or the rest is wrong. 192.87.100.66 08:53, 11 November 2008 (EST) :That's pretty much within the bell curve. No vote looks obviously wrong to me, but I would personally vote it down for losing Foul Feast which is amazering and self defence. I consider this resolved. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:01, 11 November 2008 (EST) Jax's vote is valid but the rating is not. -- Jebuscontests 21:36, 11 November 2008 (EST) :None of it is valid actually, since Shock axe is really just a variant of this build but due to it's historic nature it was unarchived.--ツThe Gates Assassin 22:00, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::Done. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:31, 12 November 2008 (EST) Where did it go to. Fox007 11:03, 12 November 2008 (EST) :Deleted under PvX:WELL, it's a minor (and relatively poor) variant of Build:W/any Bull's Axe. If you wish to discuss this, take it to the build talk of that page or my talk. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:07, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::Wasn't even longer then a day under the WELL tag O.o and i just want to be able to archive it for my own purposes. Fox007 11:09, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::I can restore it to your user space if you would like? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:11, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::::Yes Please. Fox007 11:13, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::::Done. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:33, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::::::thank you.Fox007 12:00, 12 November 2008 (EST) Holy razor, deary me. --Frosty 14:03, 13 November 2008 (EST) :/second the motion to delete his vote, lol - 'McTai 14:04, 13 November 2008''' ::Done. Tai don't do that >.>. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop The votes compared to those on Build:W/R Never Battle Rage Alone are a bit inconsistent as it's pretty much the same build.-- 02:16, 14 November 2008 (EST) :Except that uses NRA because it has an elite stance, using Warrior's Endurance you could take Flail like they say (lolFlail). Poor use of elite and NRA. Votes are consistent. Take any further discussion to respective users or build pages. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:14, 14 November 2008 (EST) Railin's vote, now has b-strike-- 11:51, 14 November 2008 (EST) :Done. ~~ 15:21, 14 November 2008 (EST) Most votes mention an IMS, has one now b/c in 3/4 tagged area's you'd use it over res signet. Brandnew. 16:02, 14 November 2008 (EST) :Done. ~~ 17:21, 15 November 2008 (EST) Some votes are now inaccurate as the build now has a snare. I changed my vote already to reflect this. Selket Shadowdancer 05:43, 15 November 2008 (EST) :Done. ~~ 17:19, 15 November 2008 (EST) I was going through team builds and ran accross this team build http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_HA_VoR_Hexfag i found it very offensive and in need of a name change and description change. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.88.98.137 ( ) }. :Moved to Build:Team - HA VoR Hexway. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:02, 15 November 2008 (EST) Railin's vote, again. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:03, 15 November 2008 (EST) :Done. ~~ 17:14, 15 November 2008 (EST) Diego, zzz. -- Guild of ' 07:38, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Done. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:28, 16 November 2008 (EST) Ikimono. Finale of Restoration isn't that good. -- 'Guild of ' 18:02, 16 November 2008 (EST) :done. He hadn't checked the variants section >.> ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:11, 16 November 2008 (EST) Made it better (imo). Votewipe please. Or if i should make a new build all together, please leave a note on the build page, i thought it would be too similar and this is superior. Note: By superior i mean i am the author of both and by changing the skills i did i think this adresses the problems stated in votes and on the builds talk.• Saint TALK 21:50, 16 November 2008(EST) :DOne. ~~ 15:42, 17 November 2008 (EST) Some guy with a 3.4 vote. CBA to remember name. -- Guild of ' 17:05, 19 November 2008 (EST) :Done. ~~ 17:18, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::Forgive my ignorance but what does CBA mean? -- Jebuscontests 14:51, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::Cant be arsed/asked. Please use talk page next time, or go to www.urbandictionary.com '• Saint TALK 14:58, 20 November 2008(EST) Mafaraxas' vote... - McTai 12:05, 20 November 2008 Poor quality of votes, overrating the build's effectiveness, especially when compared to alternatives. Strong Mcbrave 16:47, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Place this conversation on the talk page of the build, not the AN. You should also provide some reasoning. Let me also say that you write like an experienced user and knows exactly how to post on the AN. -- Jebuscontests 16:52, 20 November 2008 (EST) On a related issue, Strong Mcbrave's should be removed. Sockpuppets aren't allowed, obviously. -- Guild of ' 17:27, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Resolved. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:43, 21 November 2008 (EST) Maf's vote. Says Swords > Axes in PvE and says D-Slash is terrible. -- Guild of ' 17:38, 20 November 2008 (EST) Was updated a while back. --Frosty 18:10, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Resolved. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:43, 21 November 2008 (EST) Jelmewnema's vote, saying something about being weak against enchantment removals when the build runs next to no enchantments.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:36, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Resolved. • Saint TALK 10:57, 21 November 2008(EST) I request a complete vote wipe. I changed much of the build and I think it's now playable. Testing again? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Vashan ( ) }. :Resolved. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Dont ( ) }. Could you please remove all votes on that build? I've done a total overhaul of the build and will improve it now with Variants and optionals. Thanks. Vashan 08:50, 22 November 2008 (EST) :done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:01, 22 November 2008 (EST)